Some digital still cameras support capturing sensory data, such as audio or video data in association with a still image. In many cameras the audio data are captured for a preset duration along with capturing an image. While other cameras require a user to initiate recording of sensory data after an image is captured. Even though both approaches have their merits, there are disadvantages with each.
In capturing sensory data for a preset duration, there may be sounds or video scenes that occur after the preset duration and that are suitable for association with the still image. Thus, the length of the preset duration will sometimes dictate whether the captured sensory data are useful. However, if the preset duration is too long, the captured sensory data are likely to include a substantial portion of undesirable sound.
The drawback to requiring the user to initiate sensory data capture upon image capture is that the user cannot predict the timing of the desired sensory data. For example, the desirable sensory data may occur prior to or contemporaneous with the capture of the still image. Thus, if sensory data are captured beginning only after the image has been captured, the desired audio will already have passed and go uncaptured. Recreating the sounds and video scenes of a moment may be impossible.